Tea and Broken Glass
by Muggleboy1212
Summary: George Weasley fancies the boy, and the boy may just fancy him too.


**A/N: Okay, so this is my first story. I'm trying my best, so please, enjoy and review if you want me to continue. **

**WARNINGS: IMPLIED TWINCEST, SLASH, FLUFF. IF YOU DO NOT HAVE INTEREST IN ANY OF THEM, DO NOT READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter!**

**Title: Spill Some Tea, Spill Some Secrets **

**Category: Misc » Misc. Movies**

**Author: Muggleboy1212**

**Language: English, Rating: Rated: M**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Published: 08-18-11, Updated: 08-18-11**

**Chapters: 1, Words: 3,798**

The sun shone through the slips of the dirty, fogged window of which the curtain did not cover. I wasn't ready to wake up. Those are the first things I remember upon waking up this morning.

I finally shook myself out of bed, and sulked over to the large wooden wardrobe me and Freddie had shared. So many mornings we had awoken in eachothers embrace, and then made it seem that we were asleep when really we were snogging for long periods of time. This may be what I miss most; or perhaps the warmth of his body in the bed with mine. I unbuttoned the long blue and grey cotton robes I had slept in, and lazily tossed them into the hamper.

I slipped a white undershirt onto my bare chest, and pulled on a pair of denim trousers. As leaving the room, I slipped on a pair of bewitched loafers of which heated your feet at whatever degree you desired.

I made my way downstairs, passed Molly and Arthurs room to see Molly still in bed, rubbing her eyes, and starting her day.

"Morning, mum." I mumbled as I missed a step, yet skillfully avoided falling.

"Damn these gangly limbs of mine," I groaned to myself.

I then arrived in the dining room, greeted evreybody, and pulled out a chair from the large wooden table that had belonged to us Weasleys seven bloody generations before. Then, I had the thought. Again.

The thought, as you probably want to know, was of me and Freddie sitting down at long worn table in the center of the first floor, sipping hot tea and making plans for the day. We loved spending every minute of every day of our lives together.

The strange part of all of this is that it doesn't really seem like Fred is all so gone, just rather on a long vacation or a nap in the other room.

It may seem strange to you, but I remember returning to The Burrow after having Fred's funeral, and writing letters to him in my notebook – _our –_ notebook of which we contained nearly every single prank we've ever pulled to rig the stairs with Sir Gunter's Extra Slippery Broom Polish or enchant Ron's room to make it look like it belonged to dear Ginny at the age of four. I now clutched the yellowing piece of parchment in my wrinkled palms, remembering our plans at the age of seven to release several chocolate toads into Molly and Arthur's bedroom at twilight.

Now, he was gone. Trying to separate me and Freddie was like trying to separate Umbride from the color pink - impossible. Yet still, it happened. I couldn't let go. Something inside of me told me that I wasn't meant to let go of it, and my brain confirmed that I didn't want to.

Would this hollow shell of George Weasley ever return to the world? Sometimes I believed I wouldn't. Nobody understood. Only Molly understood the fact that no one understood what I felt. What you should know is that me and Freddie were more than just pranksters, brothers, or twins. We felt stronger for each other.

It was always there, and wouldn't leave. I did not want to grow up, separate from Freddy, and loose contact, which comes with making a family. I just wanted to be with him for ever, pulling pranks until we were elderly. I wanted, in simple words, a relationship with him. For the first time, we showed compassion for each other when we were dared to plant one on each other for at least 7 seconds by Longbottom in our 4th year.

Always standing up to the Weasley reputation, we sure did accept the dare. I believe we actually may have actually extended it 2 or 3 seconds longer, in fact. It was the best thing I've ever felt; his lips on mine.

I loved him so entirely much that when I was little, watching Bill produce a Patronus Charm, that afterwards when he was explaining to me of how your Patronus can take the form of a living object, I was quite scarred mine would be Fred if I would ever produce a charm. I didn't know then that it was take shape of an animal, not a human. I've gotten you up to speed now, for the most part. Otherwise, since Fred's death, I've been quite dull, and the last prank we pulled together was when we slipped some Puking Pastels into Lupin's morning tea. It is sharp in my mind because Lupin had sniffed out our trap and had swapped mine and his identical mugs, which later caused me to spend the night with my face over the lou. Freddie stayed with me. That's what Fred would want. He'd want me to be reminiscing on the funny and great times we've had together. I now sat on the hard Oak carved chair that was pulled far from the table in the dining room.

"I need to go out," I thought aloud.

Ron then walked into the room, slightly frowning. That quality seemed to reside with all of us Weasleys; the permanent half frown.

"What're you up to this afternoon?," he spoke softly, but I sensed that he was agitated by something, or rather anticipating something.

"Think about heading up to Hogsmeade for a drink at The Three Broomsticks, would you like to tag along?,"

"D'love to, but I'm catching up on Muggle History, so I am expected to meet Hermione at The Order's Headquarters." He replied with a bored and annoyed tone on his tongue.

Without speaking another word, Ron disappeared into the front hall and came back with a beast of a coat. Honestly, looks like the boy had to have killed a half dozen Hippogriffs to line only the hooded denim! He waved good bye, and then apparated off to the Order's HQ.

I sat for about another 2 and a half hours before realizing everyone else had emptied out of The Burrow, busy with daily routines – Arthur on his way to a Ministry Election with Percy and his apprenticeship at his heels, Bill visiting France to celebrate Fluer's mother and father's anniversary, Charlie was back in Romania, Ron out with Hermione, and Molly and Ginny out in Diagon Alley shopping for needed supplies for Ginny's final year at Hogwarts.

Just me. What can one do with himself? Decisions, decisions… Well, sitting will do me no good. I scrawled a note on a yellowing piece of parchment that sloppily read: _"Out to The Three Broomsticks. Be back soon? – Fred"_

I strolled into the kitchen, and spotted the dark maroon colored bag of Floo Powder, clutched it in my firm grip and took my time walking to the fireplace. I reached into the bag, took the mixture into my hands, and threw it at my feet and spoke in a firm tone "Diagon Alley!" I felt my bones go cold, and admired the sparkling, polished stone of the mantle above. Shades of of emerald, sage and jade green could be found in the piercing, stunning flames that shot up around me and caught to my feet. As the flames burned out extremely quickly, they took me with them.

As I then rolled out of the fireplace in the back of Ollivander's Wand Shop, I wheezed quite loudly a brushed ash and dust off of my kneecaps.

I strode to the front of the shop and felt the wet, cold snow seep into the bottom's of my leather loafers. Don't be fooled, it is Summer, just an enchantment. It seemed like something me and Freddie would have done. As I approached The Three Broomsticks, My loafers were then dried and I enjoyed the when the occasional blade of grass would slip through the worn slippers and brush my toes lightly.

As I walked into the large structure, I immediately spied a boy who looked a few years younger than myself in a corner with long, brow hair that fell into his eyes enjoying a drink. The drink looked to be scotch or brandy, so maybe he was my age. He caught me admiring him, and then took another large swig of the beverage.

I also decided to turn my attention back to reality and placed my order.

A very small man who reminded me very much of Professor Flitwick greeted me and asked me what I'd be having today.

"Hot tea with bourbon and a shot of espresso, please."

"Sure thing," he said as he turned around to a large metal machine with several knobs, which hummed as the tea poured out. He set the mug down on the glass countertop as he retreated into the back and returned with two cartons. He ripped open both cartons and poured the bourbon – espresso mixture into the piping hot mug.

He slid the mug dangerously close to the edge of the bar, and I dug fiercely in my pocket until I felt around and pulled up some coins. I handed him the 2 Galleons and threw some Knuts in the enchanted bottle labeled "TIPS".

As I turned around on a sharp heel I felt someone smack noses with me, and then felt a heavy force press on my back and I stumbled forward. However, the offender must have fallen with me, because I had heard another body stumble.

"No, no, not again! This is the second time today I've messed something up!" a voice exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry, let me buy you a new tea, anything! Wow! I can never get anything straight!" The voice repeated.

I felt a hand grip mine and pull me upwards. I was surprised to see the boy who I was admiring in the corner. I smiled, for no apparent reason. When his eyes met mine, something happened. I can't describe it as anything else but something. His piercing eyes penetrated my aura, and I loved the way it felt. We both blushed, kneeling in the large puddle of tea and broken glass.

"No worries," I replied, blushing, and not taking my gaze off of him. He was, quite attractive.

The boy blushed and quickly fled from the semi-awkward situation, out of The Three Broomsticks, leaving his beverage behind.

I don't know why, but I felt very attracted to him..._very_.

I then claimed a new tea and exited The Three Broomsticks. I now was just strolling around Diagon Alley, with no set destination. Along my nomad path, I stopped into Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, and even ran into Luna.

"Afternoon, Luna." I said, with a kiss of her hand.

"Why, Hello there George. Your scars have healed quite nicely. How's your family been?" She remarked.

Luna, however, had not been so fortunate as other survivors of The Battle of Hogwarts. Luna has a deep scar that runs in three lines down her right cheek. Before mum destoryed Lestrange, she had gotten ahold of Luna and scratched her face horribly.

"Alright, I suppose." with again, the famous half frown.

"That's a folley." She said in a clear, concerned tone.

"Shall we speak another time, George? I really must go."

I nodded and gave her a tight squeeze before she exited the shop.

On my walk back to Ollivander's, I spotted it Honeydukes.

The people there were so cool, so nice and accepting. They also had great senses of humor like me and Freddie.

They even let us come and go freely while term was in session, as long as we used the Hogwarts passage and made sure to seal it before entering Honeydukes.

Oh, the meories that the passage brought back; me and Fred as first years - what a trip.

Why not stop in?

My mind told me not to stay long, or else it would bring back more memories and I knew I would breakdown and sob in public.

I entered the marvelous building, and admired the towering glass containers of Bertie Bot's Every Flavour Beans. the first one I've ever gotten was Earthworm. Not so appetizing. I skipped out on the beans and decided to just get some Queen Arnel's Forever Chew Taffy. I then decided it was time to head back to The Burrow.

I re–entered Ollivander's and retreated to the fireplace. I then stumbled over to the place of which the Floo Powder had fallen, picked it up, threw it at my feet and once again admired the jaded flames as I was transported back to The Burrow.

When I returned, there was still no one home. I decided to go through photo albums, and laughed whenever I would come across Molly or Arthur's photos fro their teenage years.

I began to quietly sob when I came across a photo of me in Molly's arms as a newborn, and Freddie in Arthur's. The photo displayed them smiling at the camera and kissing our cheeks.

It was sunset and I was tired already, and decided to retreat to my bedroom to avoid finding more heartbreaking pictures. I didn't intend on going to sleep, though. As I lay on the old, creaky mattress, I looked at the blank ceiling and began to think. _Would Fred be upset if I ever wanted to have another relationship? Yes, I thought, it's like betraying him. No way. But, Fred would never want me to sit around, lonely and cold all my life. He would want this for me. But what if I began to forget about him? I couldn't do that. What could I do? I laid out my options - I could return to The Three Broomsticks, and try to meet the cute boy again. Or, I could spend a life of eternal misery. _

My thoughts now came to an end; It sounded like Ginny and Molly were now home.

I had a decision.

I had an answer.

I feel into a deep sleep, with my brain racing in a million different directions.

Dawn came ever so quickly, and I woke almost immediately. I shuffled through the wardrobe until I was content with a selection of a green v-neck shirt and dark blue trousers. I took my wand and projected the current time onto the wall. 8:17 A.M.

I wriggled into my clothes, and sped down the steps. Descending the long, winding staircase, I developed the smell of pork sausage and fluffy, delectable and delicious French toast cooking in the kitchen. As I entered the dining room, I pulled out a chair and helped my self to the mouth-watering plates of food.

Arthur and Percy looked exhausted, as they must have been at the Ministry for an extended amount of time.

In a groggy tone, Arthur asked "What're everyone's plans for today?"

Ginny piped up first: "I'm going out with Harry and Hermione."

Ron then gave Ginny a menacing look, who replied with a long, steady glare. "I'm going out with Harry and Hermione,"

"No, I am. Hermione and I have plans to go robe shopping together!"

"Shut up you little foul gi-" Ron remarked, but was cut off by Arthur's bellowing voice.

"ENOUGH!" He echoed at the two youngest children.

"What about you, George?" He calmly asked and looked in my direction.

"I'm heading out to The Three Broomsticks later for a butterbeer with a friend."

I lied. I wasn't used to lying. The only time we could lie would be about a prank, but we never would have done that because we took great pride in our pranks.

Arthur nodded and mumbled something under his breath that I didn't understand, nor care too.

I swallowed hard on my final piece of toast, and took one last swig of tea.

"I'm off now," I announced to the remainder of eaters at the table.

"Goodbye, George!" Ginny called with a wave and hug. She has been acting awful sweet to me lately, what's that about?

If she's trying to be sympathetic, I dont want it.

Oh well. With a good night's rest last night, I had enough energy to apparate into Diagon Alley instead of using the Floo. I felt my bones leave my body, my neck twist backwards, my legs grow shorter and I begin to feel sick. With all this coming so quick, it left quicker as I found my self standing in front of the entrance of The Three Broomsticks.

I walked inside and searched the crowds for the boy, yet could not find him.

I waited a good three and a half hours just to see his face.

I had given up around eleven o'clock. I then set my destination for Ollivander's, just to stop in and see how the shop was doing with the new owner. (Rest in peace, Mr. Ollivander I.)

As I entered the shop, it was freezing cold. I cold see my own breath, and immediately felt as if I were not alone.

"Mr. Ollivander (the II)?" I called out.

No reply. Out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw another beings breath, but tried to believe grief was the mastermind, making me see things.

I called out several more times, with the same result.

I cautiously approached the back of the shop when I jumped and nearly screamed when I heard a large 'THUD' coming from the back room of which the fireplace resides.

I was never the curious one; that was always Freddie. But I felt that it was my duty to protect Ollivander's.

I slowly pried the door open.

_What?_

_No, this was impossible._

What would he _possibly _be doing in here?

What I found was the boy lying on the floor covered in ash._ And Floo Powder._

He must have cut his hand on the way out of the fireplace somehow, because his hand was drenched in blood.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, feeling as if I had just intruded on him. Oh wait, I did.

He slowly was moving his blood stained fingers towards his belt loop.

What is he doing? I thought to myself.

It took me moments to realize he had gripped his wand and pulled it out cunningly fast.

He looked at me for a split second, not taking time to realize who I was before he pointed his wand at me.

"Petrificus Totalus!" He yelled.

I blacked out.

The next thing I remember was having my hair and face stroked by gentle hands, being shaken lightly. My eyes gently fluttered open, to see the boy looking down at me.

"Are you okay? I never meant to hurt you, if I knew it was you-err, if I knew it was- I don't know. " he spoke.

It's him! It's the boy.

I didn't speak, just sat there star-struck by his stunning face.

He seemed very concerned that perhaps he had seriously hurt me.

"Hello? Are you okay? Please, speak to me! Anything!" he called, shaking.

"Hello," I said. It took me just moments to realize how stupid that sounded. "Hello" sounded just...weird. Now he's going to think I'm some sort of freak.

He smiled down at me, with a brilliant smile.

"Hello...I'm so glad you're awake. Do you feel alright? Are you famished? Parched?" He spoke in onle, long sentence, in a concerned tone.

"Could I take you for a butterbeer or tea at The Three Broomsticks? Or perhaps some sweets from Honeydukes?" He asked, embarrassed of what he'd done.

Without being able to speak entirely clearly yet, I tried to mumble "Yes, a butterbeer will do," But came out like "Shus, I buwwerbear win da."

He understood, however, and carried me to the entrance of The Three Broomsticks.

As we arrived, I put on a show and acted like I still couldn't walk. I took advantage of the moment and clung to his actually quite skinny arms.

Speech developed, slowly but surely, inside of my mouth.

After a few sips of the warm, sweet and creamy butterbeer, I regained full speech.

We sat in the same corner of which he had the first time when I admired him from afar.

We sat down, his hands hands guiding me into the booth as I continued to fake some symptoms.

We each settled in and got comfortable, and began to tell each other about our lives.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

This was a blast! I love writing :) Please review to let me know how I'm doing, and give me pointers! Rated M for sexual content in later chapters.

-Muggleboy


End file.
